Forced Marriage
by Funnygina
Summary: Riven is a cold-hearted orphaned prince and Musa is a music loving girl. How are these two connected? Riven is forcing Musa to marry him. Will they fall inlove with each other or not.
1. The News

"Good morning, prince Riven" A servant said while he was opening the curtains.

"Yeah good morning" He replied harshly.

"Sir, your advisor wants to meet you after breakfast" The servant told him.

"Is that all?" Riven asked him.

"Yes sir"

"THEN GET OUT!" Riven roared.

The servant scurried out the room frightened. Riven smirked at knowing that he nearly made the servant pee his pants. He got dressed and went down the grand stairwell to eat breakfast. After he ate he went to his advisor's office.

"Good morning Justin" Riven greeted twenty-five year old man.

"Riven, how many times do I have to tell you not scare the servants?" Justin asked him.

"How did you know?" Riven asked.

"I saw him with a frightened face when he left _your _room" Justin replied.

"Oh" was all Riven could say.

"Sometime I weep for this kingdom" Justin whispered so quietly that Riven couldn't hear him.

"So why did you call me here" Riven asked him.

"The law" He said bluntly.

"What about the law?" Riven asked.

"It is very specific because this happened to your grandfather and he made this law." Justin began "If the prince is orphaned he is to be married by the age of twenty-one. But, since most of the princesses are married, engaged, or to be young to be married you must marry a commoner."

"WHAT!" Riven shouted.

"You are to be married before you are twenty-one to a commoner or the throne goes to someone else. That is why I am holding ball for everyone to come to tonight. Tonight you pick your wife and remember you birthday is in seven months." Justin told him.

Riven stormed out clearly frustrated.

"God, I hope his new wife can deal with him" Justin said to himself while shaking his head.

* * *

"Aunt June!" Musa shouted as she hugged her beloved aunt.

"Musa, dear, how are you?" Her aunt asked her.

"Great! How are you?" Musa asked.

"Wonderful now that you are here" her aunt told her "How is your father?"

"He's great. Oh and he told me to tell you that he is sorry he couldn't come" Musa told her aunt.

"That's ok and I got great news!" Her aunt said beaming.

"What?"

"Tonight the prince is throwing a ball and he invited everyone in the kingdom!"

"That's great but, I don't have a dress. Sorry can't go"

"No no we are going shopping!"

"I hate shopping" Musa mumbled

* * *

I know it's short but it's just the beginning and i didn't have a lot of time. The 9th chapter for The New Girls is on paper but not on my computer yet so i will type it up when i get time before i go vacationing (it got postponed).


	2. My SoonToBe Husband

After two hours of shopping they both got their dresses. Her Aunt June got a long sleeved blue dress that reached the floor. The dress had dark blue lace all over the top and then flowed out from the waist. Musa got a red dress that had short sleeves and that ended mid-thigh in the front and was a bit longer in the back. The dress had purple flowers on the left side of her dress. She also go red boots that was couples inches above her knees and her right boot had the same purple flowers that was on her dress (The dress she wore at the dance in the end of season 2)

"Musa couldn't you get different type of dress?" Her aunt asked her.

"No, I like this one" Musa her.

"But, we are going to the palace" June told her niece.

"Nope I'm wearing this dress or I'm not going to the ball" Musa threatened her aunt

"Using my own tricks to get your way. I have taught you well."June told Musa laughing.

"So auntie when's the ball?" Musa asked.

"Well, my niece it's tonight" June told her.

"I mean what time" Musa said.

"It starts at 8" Her aunt told her.

"Ok what time is it now?" Musa asked.

"It's…um…7:30!" June shrieked "Let's go and get ready"

Musa groaned, hours of shopping and now it's time to get ready she thought.

_**With Riven.**_

"Stupid ball, stupid law, stupid everything" Riven mumbled.

"Oh Riven don't look so down" Justin told him.

"I am getting married to someone I don't know." Riven told him.

"Not really" Justin told him.

"Care to explain"

"You pick a girl and then you have six months to get to know her while the wedding gets planned"

"That makes it all better' Riven replied sarcastically.

"Whatever mister grumpy pants" Justin said walking out the door.

"Thanks for the new nickname. I can add it to the list of them" Riven angrily shouted to Justin.

"Sir, your….your suit is here" A servant squeak.

"Put it on the bed" Riven said.

The servant slowly entered the room to put the suit on the bed.

"Everyone will be here in 15 minutes. SO WILL YOU PLEASE HURRY UP?" Riven snapped.

The servant quickly put the suit on the bed and ran out the room.

_**15 minutes later**_

"Riven let's go. People are arriving" Justin told him.

"I'm coming don't get your panties in a twist" he shouted back.

"RIVEN! HURRY UP!" Justin yelled at him.

"Damn no need to shout" Riven said walking out of his room.

"Wh-what you shouted first" Justin retorted.

"I'm the prince; I can do whatever I please." Riven told him walking away.

Justin stayed behind so he could strangle the air behind Riven.

"Pretending to strangle me won't do anything" Riven shouted to him.

"Shut up!"

_**With Musa and June **_

"This is a huge palace" Musa told her aunt.

"Yes it is. Now let's go in!" June ushered.

"Ok, ok. Let's go" Musa said running ahead.

They both entered the palace and saw hundreds of people dancing and talking in the room.

"Wow. Everyone from the kingdom must be here!" Musa said shocked.

"Everyone is here!" June said laughing at her niece.

"Oh thanks, I feel the love" Musa countered.

"I was-"

"Ladies and gentlemen please welcome Prince Riven" Justin said interrupting June.

Musa just stared at Riven as he entered the room.

"Carrie on" Riven said bluntly.

June looked at her dazed niece.

"Someone is in love" June sang.

"As if!" Musa shrieked.

"Musa dear I was-"

"Aunt June are you ok" Musa asked as her aunt held her head.

"Fine but, I think I will go home"

"I'll come with you"

"No, you stay here I'll pick you up."

"No I come home with Lucy your neighbor"

"Ok bye darling"

"Bye"

Musa walked around the room. She was asked my many men to dance but she refused them all. Riven on the other hand was forced to dance.

"Oh sorry" Musa said.

"You should watch where you're going" Riven said with his voice getting softer with each word he said.

"I said I was sorry" Musa muttered looking at the ground.

"I'm prince Riven"

"I know"

"Where are you from you don't look like you're from here"

"I'm Musa from Melody"

"Would you care to dance?"

"No"

"Well, you have no choice" Riven said dragging Musa to the dance floor.

"Yes I do. You just can't make me dance with you!" Musa said ripping her arm away from Riven.

"I'm the prince so dance with me before I get angry" Riven growled freighting Musa.

Musa sighed and danced with him.

"Happy, I danced with you. Now good bye" Musa huffed.

Riven let her go with one thing on his mind. _She will be my new wife._

The ball continued. Around the end of the ball Justin walked over to Riven.

"You found you wife yet" Justin asked.

"Yes" Riven said surprising Justin.

"Who is she" Justin asked.

"She is from Melody; she has deep blue eyes and midnight black hair in two short pig-tails. Her name is Musa" Riven said.

"Ok….Riven it's late I think people should start heading home" Justin said with reason.

"The ball is over. So go home except Musa." Riven shouted.

After everyone left it was just Riven, Musa, Justin and the servants and maids.

"What do you want" Musa asked irritated.

"Yu are to be my wife" Riven stated.

"WHAT!" Musa shrieked.

"Justin, explain the law to her" Riven told Justin.

"Her has a name" Musa whispered.

"What was that" Riven asked.

"Her has a name" Musa said louder.

"Whatever Justin just explain" Riven said.

After Justin explained everything Musa was stunned.

"You mean I _have _to marry him!" Musa asked.

"Yes" Justin told her.

"Do I have a choice?" Musa asked.

"Nope" Riven said bluntly.

"What would happen if I just run right now?" Musa asked.

"We would make your family that lives here life a living hell" Riven said.

Musa bowed her head and groaned.

"Justin show her to my room" Riven told him.

"Why your room?!" Musa asked stunned.

"You are to be my wife so you have to sleep in my bed because you will be doing it every day when we are married" Riven said with a glare.

"FINE" Musa grumbled.

* * *

I am sorry for the long wait I just didn't like the original piece but i think this is pretty good. This will story might just be 10 chapters more or less. I will update The new girls soon. its almost finished just one or two more chapters left. But i'm working on my third story so when i finish The New Girls i will post that story. Thats it for now so... good bye!


	3. Aunt June

**Musa's Pov**

Justin led me to my room that I share with Riven. We entered the room. The walls were painted a deep red and he had matching bed sheets. All the furniture was made out of cherry wood.

"Well, this is it. The balcony through the glass doors and the bathroom is next to them. Oh, and good luck" Justin said.

"Good luck with what?" I asked.

"With Riven" Justin whispered.

"Oh, thank you" I said kindly.

"You're welcome" he said leaving.

I looked around and sighed. I walked to the balcony. You could see the whole kingdom with the streetlights dazzling. Aunt June! She must be worried sick. Hopefully Lucy told her that the stupid prince wouldn't let me leave.

"Musa" A voice called.

"What?" I asked annoyed because the voice belonged to the stupid prince.

He came out onto the balcony.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Is it a rule that I can't be out here" I countered.

"No" He growled.

"So you got your answer" I replied.

"And that is?" he perused on.

"I can be out here and you can't do anything about that" I retorted.

"Come on I got some clothes for you" Riven muttered.

"No dresses" I simply said.

"What?" he asked.

"No dresses" I repeated myself.

"Why?" he snarled.

"I don't like them" I replied.

"Well to damn bad" He growled.

"Fine" I said giving in.

He showed me the clothes. There were some dresses but there were jeans and shorts too. I took the nightgown and went into the bathroom to change. When I came out I saw that Riven was in bed.

"What are you waiting for?" he asked.

"What?" I replied confused.

"What are you waiting for? Aren't you coming to bed?" Riven asked.

"Do I have a choice?" I asked him.

"No" he told me.

I just rolled my eyes and went to the other side of the bed.

"Good night" I huffed as I turned my back to him.

"Whatever night" he snapped.

I opened my eyes to see that I wasn't in my room. Then all the memories from last night flooded in my mind.

"You're awake" a harsh voice said.

"Yes, I am" I huffed.

"I'm going to take a shower" He told me.

"Do whatever you want" I muttered.

He went in the bathroom as I got up.

"Riven some lady-" Justin said coming in.

"Riven's in the bathroom" I told him.

"Ok just tell him to come in the throne room" Justin said kindly.

Ten minutes later Riven came out.

"You can go in" He said.

"Ok…and Justin wants to see you in the throne room" Musa replied.

Riven groaned and left.

I got out of the shower to hear Riven shouting. I quietly went down stairs and I saw Riven yelling at someone. I went further down the stairs and saw that he was yelling at June. June shock her head and looked back up and saw me.

"Musa!" June shouted.

I came down the stairs to her.

"Do you know this crazy woman?" Riven snapped.

"This crazy woman is my _aunt_" I said making Justin smack his forehead.

"What are you doing here?" I asked her.

"I was worried when Lacy said the prince wanted you to say" June explained.

"Don't worry I'm fine" I assured her.

"Can we go somewhere less crowded I have some bad news?" June quietly told her eyeing Riven.

"Can we go somewhere else to talk?" Musa asked them.

"Yes, to the garden in the back" Justin said making Riven glare at him.

When they got out there they both sat on a stone bench.

"What happened?" Musa asked her aunt.

"Your father died of a heart attack the night of the ball" June whispered.

"What?" I gasped.

"I'm so sorry" June said letting her niece cry on her shoulder.

"Not him too" I muttered.

"Musa, why are you here?" June asked.

"What do you mean?" I said.

"Why are you staying here" June told her.

"Riven needs a wife and he chosen me and I have choice" I told her

"I don't like him" June said making me smile a bit.

"He's harsh but maybe there's someone nicer under all the roughness" I explained.

"I have to go and if he does something call me. I will smack him into next century." June told her.

"I will" I told her.

"Stella, Tecna and Layla called" June told her as they stood up.

"Tell them about my predicament. Maybe they can find a loophole." I said remembering her three best friends.

"I will" June promised.

I waved bye to my aunt and went back to Justin and Riven.

"What happened" Justin asked.

"Huh?" was my response.

"You look liked you cried" Riven said bluntly.

"Oh everything is just fine" I lied.

"Well I got good news" Justin exclaimed.

"What" Riven groaned making me roll my eyes.

"The two of you are going to the Fetrix Realm" Justin said grinning.

"Together?" Riven questioned.

"Yup" Justin said still grinning.

"Why?" I asked.

"Well, Riven has a meeting on the first day but the rest the time you two will be 'bonding'!" Justin exclaimed.

"How long is this trip?" Riven growled.

"Two weeks" Justin said.

"You mean I have to spend two weeks with this _**jerk**_!" I said bewildered.

"Yes" Justin said leaving the _couple_.

"Jerk?" Riven said raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, but that's not all. You're harsh and cruel and an asshole" I shouted at him before I stormed off.

* * *

Sorry for the wait and sorry if it seems rushed my dad was mad that im alway writing -_- but, there you go. hoped you liked it.


	4. Packing

**Riven Pov**

"Did you have your first fight" Justin mused.

"Oh shut up" I snapped.

"I hit a nerve" Justin mumbled.

"How long are we going to Fetrix again?" I asked ignoring what Justin.

"Two weeks" Justin replied.

"Great" I muttered.

"See you later" Justin said leaving.

"Where are you going" I shouted to him.

"To check on your fiancé" Justin hollered back.

**No Pov**

Justin walked around the palace and he finally found Musa sitting on a bench in the garden.

"Hi Musa" Justin whispered.

"Hi" Musa replied.

"What happened?" Justin asked the girl.

"You really need to ask" Musa countered.

"You know that Riven was never like this before" Justin told her.

"What do you mean?" Musa asked looking at the twenty-five year old.

"Before his parents died he was a sweet boy. But, when his parents died when he was ten his heart turned to stone." Justin muttered.

"I know who it is losing both parents" Musa whispered.

"I thought your dad was still alive" Justin said confused.

"He…was. When my aunt came she told me that he…died" Musa sighed.

"Oh" was all Justin could say.

"Yeah so now all I have is my aunt" Musa whispered as her eyes began to water.

"What did you call Riven in that fight of yours?" Justin asked.

"Just some words but it really meant nothing" Musa told him.

"You sure it meant nothing" Justin asked.

"Yeah I'm sure" Musa told him.

"Ok whatever you say" Justin said with a smirk.

"When are we leaving for Fetrix?" Musa asked.

"Tomorrow at 8 in the morning" Justin told her.

"Ok, I'll go pack" Musa said getting up.

Musa went inside and went into her room that she shared with Riven. When Musa entered the room she saw Riven packing too.

"Oh…hi" Musa said awkwardly.

"Hi" Riven said without looking at her.

"I'm sorry about before" Musa told him.

He looked at her and gave her a nod meaning that he forgives her. Musa walked over and started packing.

"Musa I'm sorry for being a jerk" Riven sighed.

"It's ok" Musa said.

After that they continued packing without saying anything. When Riven was done he left leaving Musa alone.

"Dinner" Justin hollered.

Musa went down and had dinner and then went right up to her room (that she shared with Riven). After two hours Riven went up to his room and saw Musa out on the balcony.

"We should get to bed we have to go early, you know" Riven said awkwardly.

"Yeah I guess you right" Musa said going inside.

"Did you finish packing?" Riven asked as Musa got into bed.

Musa nodded her head and then went to sleep leaving Riven standing in the middle of the room. Riven sighed at and went to bed too.

* * *

I know it's super short but i didn't want to keep you waiting any longer. The next chapter will be longer promise.


	5. Not A Happy Start

"Musa…Musa…MUSA!" Riven shouted making Musa fall out of the bed.

Musa sat up glaring at him.

"What?" He asked glaring back.

"Why did you yell" Musa hissed.

"Because you wouldn't wake up" Riven responded.

"Whatever" Musa huffed and went into the bathroom to get ready.

Musa got out of the bathroom to see Riven gone, the bed made and their bags gone.

Riven Pov

"Is everything packed, Justin?" I asked.

"Yeah…You're going like that?" Justin told me.

"Yeah, what's wrong with it?" I asked look at my suit.

"Riven most people your age despise suits" Justin told him.

"I know. I hate them too. But, I want to look professional." I explained.

"Riven, you're going to arrive at Fetrix at night. So go change. I put a better looking suit in your bag." Justin ordered.

"Fine" I said before leaving.

I came back to see Musa wearing a one shoulder red midriff, baggy blue jeans that showed her pink underwear and red and white sneakers. Her hair was up in their normal pigtails.

I came up to them.

"Hi Riven" Musa greeted with a smile.

"Hi" I responded.

"That so much better, Riven" Justin said look at me.

"What do you mean?" Musa asked.

"Riven here was wearing a suit before" Justin explained.

"I agree this is better" Musa said.

I looked down at my outfit. I was wearing a blue muscle shirt with the British flag on it and the coler flipped up. I had on a pair of jeans with two belts that crossed each other and a pair of sneakers.

"Yeah…better" I muttered.

"Riven, what's on the front of your shirt?" Musa asked.

"It's the British flag from earth" I replied.

"You been to earth!?" Musa said with her eyes wide open.

"Yeah…have you?" I asked.

"Never…but I always wanted to go. I heard they have great music" Musa told me.

"Maybe I can take you" I replied.

"Really!" Musa said grinning.

"Yea" I said. _Wait why did I say that? She's just here to marry me, give me a kid so I can have the throne. __**But, Riven that's not right. **__I don't care._ **_Yes you do so deal with it! _**_Shut up little voice in my head!_

"Riven, are you ok?" Musa asked.

"Fine" I huffed giving her the cold shoulder.

"Oh ok" She said with a hint of hurt in her voice that made me inwardly flinch.

"Are you coming?" I asked harshly.

"Coming" She replied with some hurt in her voice.

We entered the ship and two hours later in a very awkward quiet ship we entered the car to get to our hotel.

"What do you want to do when we get to the hotel?" Musa asked.

"Relax" I said bluntly.

"Cool" Musa muttered.

"Wait here I'll check in" Riven said.

Musa Pov

I sat in the car for 20 minutes when a fuming Riven came back. Riven open the car door and then slammed.

"What happened?" I asked quietly.

"The damn reservation got canceled! Thank you very much!" Riven shouted.

"Are you blaming me about the reservation?!" I shouted back getting angrier by the second.

"Yes I am! I know you didn't want to marry me but, because you didn't have a choice so this is your way for getting back at me!" He shouted back.

"Why would I do that!?" I asked/shouted at him.

"Cuz' you know this meeting is a very important to me!" He hissed.

"Well, I would never do that. And do you know why?!" I shouted at him.

"WHY!" He yelled back.

"Because I'm not like YOU!" I shouted at him before I left the car.

* * *

Sorry for the late update and short chapter. I also posted a new story called the History Hurts Series: Every Move I Die. I'm doing my fav couple first (Musa and Riven). Hope you like it!


	6. The Kiss

**Musa Pov**

I walked away from the car. After what seemed to be an hour of walking I stopped to see where I was. I looked around. There were houses and shops and speeding cars and lots of bright lights. Great I'm lost. I walk over to a house that had the word Inn over it. I walked over to the counter with a lady behind it.

"Hello dear, how may I help you?" She said.

"Hello, can you please tell me where I am?" I asked.

"You are in down town Fetrix" She said.

"Thank you"

"Are you lost"

"Um…yes I came here with my…_fiancé_. We sort of had a fight and I walked away. I guess I walked a bit too far and got lost" I told her.

"Men can be hard to deal with. You can stay here a night if you would like" She said.

"I would love to! My name is Musa by the way" I said.

"I am Ray" She said.

"Musa there is a party down the street. My daughters are going you can go if you would like to go" Ray said.

"I would love to but I have nothing to wear. I left my bags with my_ fiancé_" I told her.

"I have three daughters. I am sure I have something for you" Ray said.

Ray brought out a dark purple dress that ended mid thigh with black and purple knee high boots.

"Thank you so much"

"Any time dear and now hurry down to the party and my daughter's names are Summer, April, and Winter" Ray said as I was going to the bathroom to change.

I gave her my clothes to keep safe and then I was off. When I got there the music was loud and there were plenty of people. When I went in I walked into a girl.

"Oh sorry"

"It's ok I'm Jessie"

"Musa"

"Come on I want you to meet my friends"

"Girls this is Musa and Musa this is Gigi and Kate."

"Hey" they both said.

"Do you know a Summer, April and Winter"

"Yea they're over there" Jessie said pointing to three girls.

"Summer is the one in the orange dress. April is in the pink dress and Winter has the white dress on."

"Thanks"

I walked over to them. Summer has Brown hair and golden eyes. April has light brown hair and hazel-green eyes. Lastly Winter has light brown hair with white highlights and brown eyes.

"Hi I'm Musa. Your mom told me that there was a party and told me I should go and I went. She told me to look for you and I did" I quickly said.

"So what happened" Winter asked.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Mom was never good with bad or sad or anything like that situations. So she sends them to us" Summer explained.

"So what happened?" April asked.

" My fiancé happened" I muttered.

"Fiancé, I see. So, what happened between you two?" Winter asked.

"Do you know Prince Riven?" I asked.

"Yea, he forced a poor girl to marry him" April said.

"Well, I'm that poor girl" I said.

"No way" Summer said.

"Yeah"

"What happened?" Winter asked.

"Well, Riven has an important meeting here. But, his advisor sent us here for two weeks for us to bond. But, somehow the reservation to the hotel got canceled and he blamed me for it" I told them.

"That boy needs to learn some manners. Never blame someone if you have no proof of them doing it. Did his mother ever teach him anything?" Summer ranted.

"His mother died when he was ten"

"How do you know that?" April asked.

"Justin, his advisor, told me" I said.

"Oh" April said.

"What else do you know about him?" Winter asked.

"Um…he went to earth and he is bossy and mean" I replied.

"Actually you don't know anything about him, right?" Summer said.

"Yeah I don't"

"there's your problem. You need to know more about him. So I say you right up to him and say you're sorry" April said.

"I'm not gunna say sorry" I retorted.

"I'm thinking you have a lot of pride" Winter said.

"Yup"

"Ok you don't have to say you're sorry just talk to him" Summer said.

"Only if I knew where he was"

"Lucky for you he's over there" April said.

I turned around to see Riven talking to some people. Then I turned to face the three girls again.

"I can't do this. What is he's really mad"

"You don't seem like a girl to back down but, I guess I was wrong" April said.

"I don't back down"

"Then go talk to him" Winter exclaimed.

"Oh and here's our number. We want to know what happens" Summer said handing me a piece of paper.

Since I had no pockets I just held the paper. I said my goodbyes to them and went to Talk to Riven. When I turned around again he was gone. I walked onto the dance floor looking for him. But, he was nowhere to be found. I gave up looking after ten minutes. I couldn't see through the crowd. When I was walking out the door someone grabbed my arm. I snapped my head toward their direction to see Riven with an annoyed look on his face.

"Where have you been" he hissed.

"I've been around" I retorted.

"I've been looking everywhere for you" he huffed.

"Why? To you I'm just some chick that apparently canceled the hotel reservations" I snapped.

"I'm sorry for just blaming you like that. Justin told me that he's the one who canceled them so we could be able to bond more. It backfired" He said calmly after a few minutes.

"It's ok. Come on I found this nice little inn" I told him.

We both started to walk up the street.

"Where did you get the dress"

"The nice inn lady lent it to me and where is the car with our luggage"

"Around the corner from the party"

"Mmm…how did you know I was at the party?"

"Because I know you love dancing and music"

"How I never told you?"

"I just did"

"Well here we are"

Riven looked up at the inn and made a funny face.

"It's a bit old looking" Riven said.

"Someone is really used to the royal life" Musa said with a smile.

**Riven Pov**

When Musa said that I was going to say something back but I stopped when I saw that dazzling smile.

"Anyway, I already have room. The lady said I could stay one night for free but, since you're here I guess we could pay" Musa said as her voice got softer and softer towards end.

"Yes we could' I said making her smile again.

"Musa dear your back" A lady said as the entered the building.

"Yup and Ray this is my fiancé Riven. Riven this is Ray the inn keeper." Musa said.

"Ahhh, Musa did my daughters help you at all?" Ray asked leaving me confused.

"Yes they did" She replied.

"That's good dear" Ray said.

"Well, we are going to turn in. May we please have our key and we can pay since Riven is here" Musa said.

"Yes dear, here you go" Ray said giving Musa a key.

We went up the stair case.

"What did Ray's daughters help you with?" I asked.

"Girl talk"

When we entered I saw Musa's red top and baggy jeans and sneakers.

Musa took the clothes and went into the bathroom to change. A few minutes later Musa came out and sat on the bed with me. After a few moments of silence, Musa began talking.

"What is your favorite color?"

"Black, why?"

"If we are to be married I thought we should know more about each other"

"Ok, so what's your favorite color?"

"Red. Do you like swimming?"

"It's ok, do you?"

"Yeah I guess"

"What is your family like?" I asked her.

"Well, I'm an only child. But, my cousin Helia is a total stand in brother. My best friend Tecna is my sister from another mister. My mom, well I look a lot like her. She died when I was younger. I don't really like talking about it. My dad, there's a lot I can say. When my mom died he went all anti-music but, after a while he brought it back. Then a couple days back he died of a heart attack. Then there's Aunt June. She's the 'crazy lady' you argued with. She is just like my old friend Princess Stella."

"Princess Stella?"

"Yeah I was doing the music for her 16th birthday party and we became friends. I'm also friends with Princess Bloom and Princess Layla because of the party. They also met my hometown friends Tecna and Flora." Musa explained.

"So I'm thinking you've been to Solaria" I said.

"Yup, now tell me about your family"

"Oh, well my mom and dad died when I was ten. They were murdered by my uncle so he could take the throne but, I was able to become king at the age of ten and I did. Justin helped me a lot. When I love him like a brother." I muttered.

"What did your parents look like?"

"My dad had short black hair and violet eyes. My mom had long wavy magenta hair and deep blue eyes. Like yours but a bit lighter." I said.

"Oh"

"Yea, what did your parents look like?"

"My dad, well, he was on the short side. He had blueish-black hair and dark blue eyes. Like your moms. My mom she was taller than my dad. She had navy eyes and blueish-black hair." Musa said.

"What about kids?"

"Kids?"

"Yea, what do you want your kid to look like?"

"Um…"

"I wouldn't mind my kid having your blue eyes" I said making her blush a deep red.

"Oh, um thanks I-I think we should, um, go to sleep" Musa said not looking at me.

We both went to bed.

"Goodnight Musa" I said as I kissed her forehead.

"Goodnight Riven" She whispered.

* * *

I'm so happy! After a long wait another chapter is here. I would have updated Monday but Hurricane Sandy happened. My house is fine but my yard wasn't. So when Sandy left on Monday night, I spent all Tuesday cleaning up the yard so that's why I couldn't update. Anyway, i loved writing that cute moment at the end. One more thing Cops and Robbers will be updated soon. well until my next update.


	7. Wedding Talk

**Musa POV**

I woke to see Riven soundly sleeping. He looked so peaceful. I got up and went into the shower, when I got out he was still sleeping. I let him sleep and went down to talk to Ray.

"Hey Ray" I greeted her.

"Hello Musa" she replied.

"What's new with you" I asked her.

"Oh, there's nothing new with me. What about you and your fiancé. Speaking of your fiancé, where is he?" She said to me.

"He is sleeping like a little angle. Also there is nothing new with us not really" I told her.

"So when's the wedding?" Ray asked.

"What?" I questioned her.

"You two are engaged, so there has to be a wedding date." She told me.

"Oh I really don't know we haven't discussed it really" I muttered.

"Oh so wedding details are nothing" Ray said.

"Well, no I know I want my best friend Tecna to be the maid of honor and the rest of my friends brides' maids. I want my dress to be white with red and I want it to in the woods" I told her.

"Why in the woods" She asked.

"The woods because it's unique and not many people get married there." I explained to her.

"Oh"

"Hello ladies" A smiling Riven said.

"Moring Riven" Ray said.

"Hey Riven" I muttered.

"Well, I got to go I got an inn to run" Ray said after winking a Musa.

"How long were you standing there" I asked.

"Long enough to here that Tecna is the maid of honor, the dress is white with red and you want the wedding to be in the woods" Riven smirked.

I groaned feeling blood rush to my face.

"By the way the wedding is in 6 months on May 7th" He said before walking outside.

"I could just hit him" I muttered before I followed him outside.

"Hurry up Musa" Riven exclaimed.

"Why" I whined.

"Because we got wedding planning stuff to do" he smirked at me.

Why does he always smirk? If he doesn't stop then his face will freeze up and then I'll be laughing.

"Why are you smiling?" Riven said interrupting my thoughts.

"No reason" I said very casualty.

* * *

Omigod this is a super short chapter so I'm very about that. I know I'm 27 days late to say happy new year so instead I'll say how is your new year coming along so far. Hopefully it is good so far. Also I'm sorry about the late update it's school. Who really knew that school becomes harder as the year progresses, right?

So I'm really sorry and even though I might not update fast but it doesn't mean I won't. So thanks to those nice people who waited nicely. And they're finally talked about the wedding. Yay! TTFN


	8. Planning and Old Friends

We began walking through the town. Cars were zooming past us as other stared at us.

"Riven, why are people staring at us" I asked him.

"It isn't everyday you see the Prince Riven. They should be honored" He mused.

"Did you just talk about yourself in the third person" I said poking him.

"Yeah, I guess I did" he replied.

"So what are we doing today?" I asked him.

"We are meeting up with Raravez Rave" He told me.

"Who?" I asked.

"Our wedding planner" I responded.

"Who names their kid Raravez?" I muttered.

"I don't know but its fun to say" He told me and soon he began saying Raravez in different voices.

"Come on say it with me. You know it's funny" He mused.

"No its mean" I told him hiding a smile.

"Then why are you smiling" I retorted.

"Okay, okay its funny" I gave in.

"Now let's go" Riven replied jogging ahead.

We finally got to Raravez's place. I saw a one lady. Her face was covered with wrinkled and her lips were bright red. Deep blue eye shadow was caked on and so was here bright pink blush on her cheeks. Her short bright blonde hair was flatted on her head.

"Riven, are you sure about this?" I asked him.

"Yes I am" he declared.

"So when is the wedding date" Raravez gushed.

"May 7th" Riven informed.

"That's in six months" She muttered.

"So where do you want it to be? A beach, a meadow, a hotel or what?" She asked.

"We would like it in the woods" I said.

"Woods, well that is an unusual venue but, I can find a way. Anyway since the wedding is six months away we can meet up later when I find the perfect venue" She told us.

We left and when we were a good twenty feet away from her we burst out laughing.

"Woods, well that is an unusual venue" I drawled on making Riven laugh.

"Did you see her face? I think she needs less makeup and more wrinkle cream" Riven bellowed.

"Funny but, mean" I replied to him.

"Nope, just funny" Riven grinned.

"Are you grinning?" I asked him.

"Yeah, why is that so surprising?" he asked back.

"You just never grin according to Justin" I told him.

"That man needs to keep his mouth" Riven muttered.

"So what now?" I asked him.

"We're going home tomorrow" he blurted out.

"What about Raravez? She is so not planning the wedding on her own." I spluttered.

"Don't worry, about that. I'll fly her in. Plus I would be crazy if I let her plan the wedding by herself." Riven smirked.

"Maybe you're already crazy to have her as our wedding planner" I murmured.

"What was that?" He whispered in my ear.

"Nothing, I said nothing" As I felt the blood rush to my face, "Come on, let's…err… go for a walk."

We began walking through the town. The cars were zooming past us and people walked by (still staring at Riven and I). We didn't talk, just enjoyed each other's company. I turned my head slightly so I could see him from the corner of my eye. His hair was in his usual spikes and lips in his usual smirk. His eyes are still violet, with _happiness _showing through them. That was the first time I have seen happiness in his eyes.

"Will you stop staring at me" He chuckled.

"I was not staring at you" I lied.

"Yes you were" he persisted.

"Well, so were you" I retorted.

"Defensive, I see" He smirked.

"Whatever" I muttered back at him.

**Riven Pov**

"Musa!" I heard a female voice shout.

We turned to see two very familiar girls. One had honey hair with emerald eyes and tan skin. While the other girl net to her had magenta hair, turquoise eyes and fair skin.

"Do you know them" I whispered in her.

"They're friends from home" she whispered back sending shivers down my spine.

"We missed you so much" the tan girl said.

"Yeah, is this the buff that is forcing you to marry him?" The magenta hair asked.

"Yeah but, its okay" Musa said awkwardly.

"How is it okay?" The tan girl said.

"Well, I will go get some ice cream" I said pointing to the ice cream cart a few feet beside us.

**Musa POV **

When Riven left for ice cream I was hounded with questions.

"After awhile began to like him more and more and I guess I really like him now" I told them.

"Oh, well in that case I guess he's okay" Tecna replied.

"By the way he has a few friends" I winked at them.

"Musa, please don't set us up with his friends." Flora pleaded.

"Helia is a good friend of his and he is a nature lover. Timmy is the male version of Tecna" I told them.

"Have you met them?" Flora asked.

"Well, no but, Justin told me about them. They keep Riven in check when Justin isn't there." I explained.

"Who's Justin" Tecna asked.

"Riven's advisor but, he is more like an older brother to him" I told them.

"Talking about Justin I see" Riven said making me jump.

"Yeah" I blushed.

"Here I bought you three ice creams. All chocolate because who doesn't like chocolate" He awkwardly chuckled.

"Anyway, this is Tecna, she had magenta hair and Flora, the one with the great tan" I introduced them.

"Can we stay with you?" Flora asked.

"Well, we are going home tomorrow. But, you can stay at the palace." I said smiling.

"Really, we can" Flora said jumping up and down.

"Right, Riven they can stay" I asked him.

"Yeah, yeah they can stay" He told me.

"Wait, why are you here in the first place?" I asked them.

**Riven Pov**

"We're visiting my uncle" Flora said, "We have to deliver this package to him, we are going to stay at this cute little inn that his nice lady, Ray, owns and we can come with you"

"We are staying at the same inn as you" Musa grinned, "Come on let's go"

They just left me. Well, that was really awkward. I followed behind them as I heard the girl giggle leaving me alone. A least we are going home soon.

* * *

Sorry for the wait but, guess what! I said i will have a sequal for The New Girls. That is coming out after this story is done. so look out for that. TTFN


End file.
